the nightmare
by easia51
Summary: MOKUBA HAS A DATE oke, do I have your attention? Now the real story. seto Kaiba has a nightmare about his brother. He fears that it could come true and goes to his brother in the middle of the night.


hey

If you are here to read a puppyshiping story then your at the wrong page, cause this is a storie about the two most oppisite brothers of yu-gi-oh. That's right, The Kaiba Brothers. I actually made this one to introduce my class to fanfiction. net but then I thought, hé why not putting it on this site either. I also asked my betareader (the best girl I know. I wish you luck in everything you will ever do) melodyz07 to reread it and I hope that al the grammar mistakes are gone (they ruin the stories, don't they?). anyway: here is the story

**1. The Nightmare**

**Kaiba's pov:**

_I froze when I saw that someone was standing on the roof of the school. It was as if I was the only one who noticed. The other people were to busy talking to each other, they didn't care. Suddenly I recognized who's standing on the roof and I felt how I panicked. I stood up and started to run. I ran past other students, who apparently didn't notice, and I entered the school. There I started to run up the stairs, taking two steps at the time. The stairs seemed endless, as if I would never reach the top in time. I needed to be in time! When I finally opened the door to the roof , I was out of breath. What I saw in front of my frightened me. I saw Mokuba standing on the edge of the roof, muttering something with his eyes closed._

_"Mokuba?" I wanted to ask what he was doing but I couldn't. The boy turned around and looked at me with empty eyes but he didn't say anything. I got scared. 'Why was my brother looking downwards? Why had he such an empty hart? Why didn't he respond?' These thoughts crossed my mind. _

_I stepped forwards, wanting to take my brother away from the edge. He seemed to notice it and he turned around again. "Why did you come?" I heard him mutter in an empty voice. It was a voice I had never ever heard before. "Mokuba, come with me" I told him but he ignored it as if he didn't hear it. "Why?" I heard him say while he looked at the edge. "Because, you are standing on the edge of the roof" I answer without looking away from my brother. "So" was the only thing that Mokuba says. His sentences became shorter and shorter as if he wanted to end it as soon as possible. "I am worried, Mokuba. it looks like you are going to jump. Tell me why?" I watched my brother who shuddered. Then he looked over his shoulder at me. "As if you don't now, Seto." he says while he looked at me with his empty eyes._

_I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he's talking about. Mokuba noticed and continued his answer. "I am all alone. Nobody cares about me." He whispered but I still heard it. Now I am surprised. "But Mokuba, you're not alone. You have me and I guess you have a lot of friends too." I say while I came closer without making a sound. Mokuba looked at me again. "You are never home, Seto, and when you are, you're too busy. Your company is more important than me." He answerd. "And your friends? What about the mutt or Yugi or the others of their little gang?" Mokuba shuddered again when I say 'the mutt'. "His name is Joey, Seto and their not here anymore. They all left school, remember. You guess that I have friends but I don't." I heard a sob._

_Suddenly he did something I had never expected. He turned around and said goodbye. Before I even realise he jumped. I ran towards him but it was too late. 'This can't be true' was the only thing I could think. I watched him fall, my little brother, my only family left, the most cheerful boy that I had ever seen. I screamed, probably for the first time in my life. "NO!!!"_

"No!" I sit up in bed. Suddenly I realise that it was a nightmare. I sigh and look at the clock. 3.45am. I sigh again and lie down, not that I could sleep again. The nightmare haunts my thoughts. It had felt so real and for a moment I really thought that Mokuba was going to jump off that roof the next day. 'of course not' I think to myself. Then I realise that one thing was right about the dream. I hadn't been at home much lately. I had a lot of work and I work until 2 in the morning sometimes.

Suddenly I feel the urge to see Mokuba. I get up and I walk through the room without seeing anything. I need to find a flashlight. I know my own room but not the whole house. It was rather big, bigger than any other mansion in the area. After bumping in a few things I finally find a flashlight. It lights up and shines in the dark, revealing all kinds of things. I reach Mokuba's door. Softly I open it in a way that it wouldn't make a sound. I see Mokuba sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly I see him opening an eye. "Seto?" he asks. "Yes" I whisper while I enter the room. My brother looks at me. "I was worried when you didn't come home, Seto" he whispers. I don't tell him that I already slept a bit. It could anger the boy if he knew that I hadn't come earlier while I could have. "It's okay Mokuba. I just had a lot of work to do." I said while I sat down on his bed. I was relieved that Mokuba was alright but the nightmare still haunted my. "Mokuba, are you lonely?" I ask him suddenly. "Not now, when you are here with me..." he answers, " but sometimes, at school... sometimes I wish that someone was there to talk to me, you know." Now I did get worried. "But you do have friends, don't you?" I ask him while I feel my heart beating fast. "I have some friends, I guess but those are all at high school or an university. Their not in my class or on my school." Mokuba says. That worries me even more. That was precisely what Mokuba said in his dream. I gulp and apparently Mokuba notices that. "Seto, is something wrong?" he asks. I shake my head. he doesn't need to know about a stupid nightmare. "Good night, Mokie" I say while I get up. I see that Mokuba looks at me. "Good night big brother" he says. 'well that hasn't changed' I think to myself 'I am still his big brother no matter what happens'. I see Mokuba closing his eyes. "Mokuba..." I whisper. I see that he looks at me. " I will always be there for you". Mokuba nods and falls asleep. I close the door without making a sound. I am sure that I can sleep now. the haunting has gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now, wasn't that cute. I hope that it isn't someone else his/here idea cause then I am really sorry. I did make it myself in the morning after having a bad dream myself. I was wondering how it would be if there was someone to comfort you when you wake up for a nightmare (i have no brother nor sisters, only a dog). Suddenly I came on this idea (and yes, I would like it if Kaiba conforted me, he's ...cute on his own way)

anyway, tell me what you think of it.


End file.
